


Future Hearts Collide

by Lillycatdani11



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27810313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillycatdani11/pseuds/Lillycatdani11
Summary: Harry and Peter finally get the chance to see their joint Favourite band. it will be a night they will never forget.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Harry Potter
Kudos: 11
Collections: Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020





	Future Hearts Collide

Friday 26th july 2019.  
It was finally the day that Harry, at 19 years old, would finally be able to say that he had gone to a music event, more precisely his favourite band's gig. He was currently waiting in the line outside the venue with his boyfriend Peter Parker. They had already been waiting practically all day to make sure they could get a great place in the crowd. He had been waiting for this moment for a year. Though at that point in time he and Peter were only friends, it had been at the start of the year when they had finally gotten together. As the doors opened it was Harry and Peter who were let in first, making their way right to the front against the barriers.

After a long hour and a half wait for everyone to be in the crowd the first bars of music started to play, and All Time Low (the band) were lit up on stage. Harry didn’t need the Lyrics to recognize the song but it was at that point where the lead singer Lex came in “here we are at the end of the road, a road that's quietly caving in.” the song was over in an instance, and it was time for the next song which was introduced by Lex and it was one of Peter’s favourites, Therapy, it had been a song that had helped him through a lot so he sang along at the top of his lungs “My ship went down in a sea of sound when I woke up alone, I had everything a handful of moments, I wished I could change and a tongue like a nightmare that cut like a blade” the third song came without a spoken intro with the vocals coming right in at the start “Why do all the monsters come out at night? Why do we sleep where we want to hide?”

Time skip 1 hour and 45 minutes  
The band had just come back on stage from a small break and when they were back into place, Lex made the announcement that they only had time for three more songs for the night and that the first one would be from their album nothing Personal. They immediately started to play and then the lyrics came in “Wide awake, my mistake so predictable you were fake, I was great nothing personal” Though for the next song they changed it up a bit and Lex brought out his acoustic guitar. As soon as they started Harry looked to Peter and took him into his arms to sway to the song named Good times. “On a fault line, late night underneath the stars we came alive and singing to the sky just felt right. I won't forget the good times.”

Finally it was time for the last song of the night. “Now all of you should know this last song and it goes by the name of Some Kind of Disaster and me and my band mates up here would love it if you would join in and sing alone for this whole song” Lex said to the crowd. This was another song where the lyrics came straight in so on the stage Lex held up his fingers for a countdown intro and as he hit one the whole venue burst with the tones of many different types of voices singing “I'm a liar, I'm a cynic I'm a sinner, I'm a saint I'm a loser, I'm a critic  
I'm the ghost of my mistakes  
And it's all my fault that I'm still the one you want  
What are you after?  
Some kind of disaster, yeah I woke up from a never-ending dream I shut my eyes at 17 I lost every moment in between I felt the sun rise up and swallow me, yeah And it's all my fault that I'm still the one you want I'm a liar, I'm a cynic I'm a sinner, I'm a saint I'm a loser, I'm a critic I'm the ghost of my mistakes And it's all my fault that I'm still the one you want So what are you after? Some kind of disaster I crashed down from a high that felt so real I never knew how much it would hurt to feel You gotta hurt sometimes to learn to heal You gotta get back up and learn to deal, yeah And it's all my fault that I'm still the one you want I'm a liar, I'm a cynic I'm a sinner, I'm a saint I'm a loser, I'm a critic, I'm the ghost of my mistakes And it's all my fault that I'm still the one you want So what are you after? Some kind of disaster Well I've sung this song a thousand times I wore the crown, I sold the lie I lived the life and paid for every crime, yeah It's all downhill 'til it's a climb  
Through blood and tears, but I don't mind I'll just keep singing on and on and on And it's all my fault that I'm still the one you want 'Cause I'm a liar, I'm a cynic I'm a sinner, I'm a saint I'm a loser, I'm a critic I'm the ghost of my mistakes And it's all my fault that I'm still the one you want Yeah it's all my fault that I'm still the one you want So what are you after? Some kind of disaster”  
The end

**Author's Note:**

> if any of you want to cheek out the all time low songs i used in this fic I'll list them all here too but most of the song names are all in the fic.  
> All time low Kids in the dark  
> therapy  
> monsters  
> break your little heart  
> good times  
> and some kind of disaster.  
> also for the perpose of this fic to work Harry was born 31st july 2000 so that his and Peter's age gap wasn't to huge like it would be if i stuck with the cannon birthday of Harry's. Hope you enjoy.


End file.
